


Snapshot

by RedLlamas



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Dresses, Light Choking, Lube, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar, bcus we love having safe sex here, handjobs, paperthin excuse to get these charas to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: John hurts his shoulder, and Aurelio lets him stay overnight. Everything's fine, until John finds an old photo album
Relationships: Aurelio/John Wick
Kudos: 11





	Snapshot

John had destroyed his fucking car, and who else to go to to fix it other than Aurelio?

Of course, John has also taken several hits. His entire left shoulder was a bleeding mess of flesh, and Aurelio had to cut him out of the seatbelt, for it had eaten into his skin.

Aurelio had dumped John on the small couch in his shop, called the Doctor, and made his boys move the car. As they waited for the Doctor to arrive, Aurelio cut away John's shirt carefully, and only slapped him upside the head.

"Stupid pendejo. Wreck your car, not your fucking shoulder, idiot," Aurelio complained. "Look at my couch. It's got blood all over it now."

"I always hated this couch. It's ugly," John comments.

"It's even uglier thanks to you now. Now I gotta throw this away and get a new one." Having finished, Aurelio picked up all the rags and threw them in the trash.

When the Doctor came and did his magic on John, bandaging him well and clean, he told him to take it easy for a while. His bones were all pretty much shattered, so he can't stress it. Alright, John says, he can do that.

Aurelio offers up his place for him to crash at. "I'm not there a lot, so you'll have peace and quiet. Lots of space for you to walk around if you get bored. Plus, I got a big fridge, so you can pig out." He pulls out a jacket and hands it to John, who dons it.

"Alright, thanks, let's do that," John agreed, and so they went in Aurelio's car to his house.

It was a big spacious house. Lots of stuff, mainly car things but personal effects as well. Aurelio gave him a small tour, pointing out the kitchen, yard, his bedroom and office, bathrooms, and John's room.

"Uh, as for rules, not a lot really. You can go anywhere you want. Don't go moving things in my office, I'm organizing some files and it's a bit of a mess in there. You can eat anything from the fridge, and if we run out of something, just tell me. For anything else, just call or text me, alright?"

"Yeah, cool, got it."

"Great. I'll be at the shop," Aurelio said, and with that he left.

Now that John is alone, he sets about exploring the house his own way. Aurelio's office really is a mess, papers scattered everywhere. He gently closes the door so that the papers won't get ruffled.

He goes into John's room, looks around. It's...a room, a bed with a TV, dresser, closet. Like his, only bigger.

It's when he's eyeing the closet that he's starting to wonder where the hell are the fucking guns in this house. Maybe Aurelio's more of a knife guy, but in either case, they've gotta be  _ somewhere _ in the house, and he's gonna try to find them.

Nothing in the kitchen, garage, cabinets, dressers, or drawers. He checks his room, all the crooks and crannies that could hide something, but no dice. Hmm. Only place left to check is Aurelio's room.

He comes across some interesting things in the nightstand.

"Party boy," John whispers to himself as he rifles through small bottles of various liquids, packages of condoms, and the odd toys. Good for him, honestly. The next drawer above has more normal things, like a notepad, some pills, books, loose condoms. Glasses. Huh. John would like to see Aurelio wearing glasses.

He moves over to the chiffonier, opens and closes the drawers, finding only clothes and normal things in them. What the fuck. What kind of fucking house is this. John furrows his brow. If Aurelio’s got shit in his house, he has them really fucking well hidden.

John finds a photo album. He sits down on the bed and opens it. Photos of Aurelio’s family, their home in what John guesses is Colombia, cousins and pets and farms and dinners. There’s photos of Aurelio in his uniform at school, playing with other kids, and John sees him grow up with each turn of the page. Eventually, Aurelio goes to the States, and John sees his life before getting caught up in their current life. A happy school boy, first jobs, movie outings, the occasional romantic partner, and… what appears to be… Aurelio in a dress. Several dresses. And a wig. He stood and posed for some photos with two other ladies like him, and others with ladies not like him.

There’s a photo of Aurelio sitting in a car with the two ladies, and Aurelio is posing with his arm outstretched and his chest jutting out. Red lipstick and a beauty mark. Bright pink eyeshadow on half-lidded eyes.

Interesting.

John hears the tell-tale jangle of keys in the lock, and a door opening. His skin prickles, and he wonders how long he had been looking for weapons. John instinctively closes the album, but keeps his hand on the page with the dress photos. He hears Aurelio move about the front of the house, and feels him get closer, making his heart race.

Aurelio looks into his room, and finds John sitting on his bed with an album in his lap.

A beat of silence, then, “You didn’t touch anything in my office. Thank you for that.”

“I didn’t want to break your rules,” John says easily.

Aurelio smiles at that, taps the door frame before coming in and standing before John. He juts his chin to the album. “Whatcha looking at?”

John looks back down, then meets Aurelio’s gaze.

“Pictures.”

“Of?” Aurelio quirks an eyebrow.

“You.” John opens the album again, and turns it around for him to see. Aurelio leans in to see, and he smiles again.

“Oh yeah. Those were good times.” He leans back and walks to rest against the wall, crossing his arms. “You liked those pics?”

John was turning the album to face him again, but looked again to Aurelio at the question. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

A smile tugged at John’s lips. “I did, but I think I’d like the reality a lot better.” John lets himself smile as he notices Aurelio’s breathing becoming a little bit deeper. John sets aside the album, waiting for Aurelio to make his move.

“That can be arranged.”

John is surprised, and Aurelio smirks. He pushes off the wall, walks towards the closet. “Put the album away, will you?” he calls over his shoulder.

John does as told, putting the album back where he had found it in the dresser. He turned towards the closet, and found the door closed. He heard Aurelio moving about in there, and so he sat back on the bed, waiting for Aurelio to make his grand appearance.

He waits for a few minutes, then the closet door opens, and there standing before him is Aurelio dressed in a tight-fitting green and pink dress complete with pink heels. The sight of him, with the dress in flesh and blood, sends a shiver through John. He doesn’t know what to do with his free hand, and clenches and unclenches it on his lap.

Aurelio makes his slow way to him, swiveling his hips on steady legs. He twirls on his way over, making the skirt ruffle out, revealing toned legs underneath. Once stood in front of John, he only looks deeply into his eyes, and John can see that his dark eyes are darker.

John reaches for Aurelio’s hip, pulling him closer so that he stands between his legs. He runs his hand up his side, feeling the soft material at his touch. John’s hand goes up his chest, to his neck, where he softly closes around. There’s not the vice gripe he’d use on an enemy, yet Aurelio’s breath hitches all the same. Aurelio reaches for the hand on his neck, pries it away and brings it up to kiss his palm, then slowly starts sucking on his fingers, looking at John all the while. The sight of it goes straight to John’s cock, and he takes his hand away suddenly, revelling in the soft whine Aurelio makes.

He brings his hand underneath Aurelio’s dress, lightly tracing his thigh up to his hip, surprised and delighted to feel no underwear at all. He raises an eyebrow at Aurelio, who can only cheekily smile in reply. John brings his hand over to grab at his ass, and Aurelio leans into his touch, biting his lip. John grips at him, lightly slapping him, and Aurelio finally lets out a soft gasp.

John moves to sit closer at the edge of the bed, bringing him closer still. Aurelio holds onto his good shoulder, and John can feel his erection against his abdomen. Aurelio starts softly grinding on him, so John decides to have some pity on him and lets go of his ass to bring it to Aurelio’s dick, which he gives a few experimental tugs. The reaction was immediate and satisfying: Aurelio closes his eyes, lets out a loud moan, cants his hips forwards. He slides a hand into John’s hair, gripping on tight, and he swears he can see stars already. He keeps pumping Aurelio’s dick, making his knees weak. But before they could buckle completely, he pulled John’s hand away and pushed him down on the bed. John felt a rush to the head, and got on the bed properly while Aurelio went over to grab a bottle of lube and condom from his nightstand.

John laid across the bed, and kicked off his shoes, his one good hand working on his fly. When he finally pulled his jeans down enough for his still-clothed erection to poke through, Aurelio threw the bottle and condom onto the bed, climbed on and straddled John, quickly aligning their crotches. His hands clutched at John’s jacket, quickly unzipping it so that he could spread his hands on John’s body, fingers tracing the divots and curves of his abdomen. He started rocking on him, lost in the rhythm.

John brought his hand to rest on Aurelio’s hip, moving with him in time. He looked up at Aurelio, and smiled at the sight of him.

“You wanna keep that up or you want me to fuck you?” he asks, surprisingly catching his breath.

Aurelio cracks open an eye and looks down at him, a cheeky grin on his lips. He reaches for the lube, pours out a dollop on his fingers, and asks, “Hold my dress up?”

John pulls the skirt up enough that Aurelio can get to his hole unrestricted. He opens himself up enthusiastically, rocking back on his own hand. His mouth was open in an O, and he made the  _ softest _ sounds. John felt his breath hitch, heart clenching at the sight and sounds. He felt his own erection strain against the fabric of his shorts, and he rocked upwards into Aurelio. Aurelio smiled at the action, and once he felt himself ready to take John in, he retracted his hand and reached for John’s waistband and pulled it down to join his jeans. John’s erection flagged against his stomach, twitching in the cold air.

Aurelio grabbed hold and pumped it a few times, getting slicker each time thanks to the precum leaking from the tip. John tilted his head back on the bed, groaning with want, tightening his grip on Aurelio’s hip. He felt warm from head to toe, and nearly cried when Aurelio took his hand away. He was about to say something about it, lifting his head to do so, when he heard the wrapper tear and saw Aurelio pull the condom onto his dick.

“Fuck, Aurelio, warn a guy,” John hoarsely whispered, letting his head fall back. Aurelio giggled, and lathered his dick with more lube. He shifted over to align his hole with John’s dick, and held it steady as he lowered himself on it. The point of contact between his hole and John’s cock gave them pause, letting them take another breath before John breached him.

Aurelio let out a prolonged “ _ Fuuuck _ ” as he slid down John’s length, seating himself comfortably on his lap. He looked at John, and held his gaze as he rocked on him. John moaned at the action, fisting his hand in Aurelio’s dress. He tilted his hips upwards, getting more of himself in Aurelio, who can only whimper at the action. Aurelio lifts himself up on John just a little, then comes back down, eliciting moans from them both. He picks up the pace, bouncing enthusiastically on John’s cock, gasping loudly with each slide. John rocked his hips upwards, matching Aurelio’s movements, wanting to fuck him good and hard, the way he should be.

“Oh, God, John,  _ fuck _ man,” Aurelio whispered from above him, needy and desperate. John could see him flush in red, his grip on John’s body hurting. John idly thinks that he’ll have more bruises in the morning, but he can’t find it in him to care, the only thought on his mind being Aurelio, Aurelio, Aurelio. He’s warm and tight around him, squeezing in the best possible way every time he comes back down on his dick. John was heady with want, hot to the touch, heat pooling in his abdomen. His dick twitched inside of Aurelio, hitting his g-spot and making Aurelio arched his back. His neck looks so pretty, laid bare like that.

Aurelio grinded down hard on John, trying to find the release he so needed, making John’s cock graze once, twice more against his prostate. John realized that he had neglected  _ his _ dick, and so reached under his skirt to grab at his dick. The sensation of getting fucked by quickly canting hips and getting a hot handjob under his dress was getting to be too overwhelming, making him drag his hands up John’s frame and hold onto his shoulders as he leaned over him. John hissed at Aurelio’s hold on his left shoulder, still very bruised and hurt from earlier.

Aurelio levelled his gaze on him, concern evident on his face.

“John–”

“It’s okay,” he said, shaking his head. Aurelio didn’t seem convinced, so John decided to squeeze on his dick as he slid his hand up his shaft, making Aurelio let out a pained yet excited, “ _ John! _ ”

John grinned at that, and continued his ministrations. Aurelio gripped his shoulder tighter, and that spurred John on more, hips rocking harsher into Aurelio.

Aurelio grabbed hold of his cheek and leaned down to finally catch his lips in a kiss. John eagerly kissed him back, leaning up from the bed to chase after his lips. Aurelio pushed him back down by his shoulder, and John could only comply. Aurelio stilled, letting John go at it as hard and fast as he wanted as he bit down on John’s lip hard. John held him close, desperate to get release. Aurelio’s tongue pushed into his mouth, and he easily opened up for him, feeling his tongue run against his gums, making suddenly whine. His hips lost rhythm, now lost in the sensation and need to just fucking cum already, to get Aurelio close already. Apparently, it was working, for Aurelio broke their kiss off to suddenly moan loudly.

“John,” he whispered, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire. He ground back against John’s cock, and soon his breaths started coming staccato.

“Fuck, John, I’m gonna, John,  _ John _ ,” he whispered, and as he gripped John’s shoulder tightly, he let out a loud high whine and stilled, hips stuttering as he came.

The pain and pleasure were indistinguishable now for John, and as he gazed up at a completely undone Aurelio, he came as well. John rocked into him as he rode out his orgasm, bodies moving in time during their afterglow. Bodies stilling, they stayed like that for a moment catching their breaths, John’s dick going limp inside Aurelio.

Aurelio slowly moved, making John’s dick slip out of him. He grimaced at the feeling not just of it leaving him, but also of leaving him empty. He looked down at John, and saw him contentedly sated. Aurelio gingerly took his hands away from his shoulders, and shifted to get off John and the bed. There was some of him cum on John’s stomach, dragged from the underside of Aurelio’s dress. As he stood, the dress’ skirt clung stickily to him, and he reached for the zipper. As he struggled to reach it, he saw John struggle to take off his condom one-handed.

He leaned over the bed again, batting away John’s hand and taking care of that for him. John nodded his head, and gestured for Aurelio to turn around. Aurelio did, and felt John make quick work of the zipper.

“Thank you,” he said, stepping out of his dress, letting it pool at his feet. He bent to pick it up, and felt John’s eyes on him. He came back up and caught John’s eyes. He wryly smiled at him, and John could only shrug, giving his own smile in return.

Aurelio stepped out of the room, tying up the condom as he went to the laundry room. He placed the dress in the washer, then went to throw the condom in the kitchen trash. When he came back to his room, John had tucked himself back into his shorts, pulled up his jeans, and sat waiting for him on the edge of his bed. He looked very… adorable like this, waiting for Aurelio to come back.

As Aurelio walked to the bathroom, he passed by John and held his face. When he got to the doorway, he stepped out of his heels, turned to face John, and asked, a smile on his face, “Did you like it better than the pictures?”

John returns his smile. “The pictures could never do the reality justice.”

Aurelio grinned at that, and walked in to step into the shower. As he turned it on, he heard zippers being zipped, and cloth falling to the floor. He smirked to himself when he heard bare feet on the tile. Perhaps they can continue looking at the album later.

**Author's Note:**

> the dress, of course, being:  
>   
> bcus I haven't been able to stop thinking about Chi Chi Rodriguez, or about John Leguizamo in dresses, since I watched the movie


End file.
